WWE 2K16
WWE 2K16 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. It is the fourth published title under the WWE 2K series and the sequel of WWE 2K15. Gameplayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K16&action=edit&section=1 edit Reversals have been changed so players have a set amount of reversals per match, preventing players from spamming reversals all match.[4] On next-gen versions, there are no loading screens between entrances, and players have the ability to attack other wrestlers during their entrance.[4] Referee and manager AI has been improved.[4] The chain wrestling minigame has been reworked.[5] Pins and submissions have been reworked and improved, with a new system replacing the previous one, allowing for fairer breakouts and newer animations have also been added,[4] including dirty pins and canceled pins.[6] Online matchmaking has also been improved.[5] The game will also feature rest holds characters can use to regain stamina.[5] Gameplay in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions remains largely the same as in previous iterations on those respective consoles, though does include smoother animations for a number of moves. Handicap tag team and tornado tag matches, all of which were removed in WWE 2K15, return in WWE 2K16.[4] Rosterhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K16&action=edit&section=2 edit Albeit the fifth game to use the Pre-Render Character Photos; This game's roster carries over characters previously available as DLC to compensate for the shortage of characters in WWE 2K15. The disc roster is 133 while the complete number is 165. Superstar and Women's Roster: Aiden English Adam Rose Andre the Giant Arn Anderson Arnold T1 Arnold T2 Bam-Bam Bigelow Bad News Barrett Batista Big Boss Man Big E. Big Show Billy Gunn Blake Bo Dallas Booker T Booker T (Harlem Heat) Bray Wyatt Bret Hart Brie Bella Brian Pillman British Bulldog Brock Lesnar Bushwhacker Butch Bushwhacker Luke Cactus Jack Cameron Cesaro Chris Jericho Chris Jericho '01 Christian Colin Cassady Colonel Mustafa Curtis Axel D'Lo Brown Damien Mizdow Daniel Bryan Darren Young Dean Ambrose Diamond Dallas Page Diego Dolph Ziggler Dustin Rhodes Dusty Rhodes Edge Emma Enzo Amore Epico Erick Rowan Eva Marie Fandango Faarooq Finn Balor Fit Finlay General Adnan Goldust Haku Heath Slater Hideo Itami Honky Tonk Man Hunter Hearst Hemsley Jack Swagger Jake Roberts Jake Roberts '91 JBL Jey USO Jim Neidhart Jimmy USO John Cena Kama Mustafa Kane Kane '01 Ken Shamrock Kevin Nash Kevin Nash (The Outsiders) Kevin Owens Kofi Kingston Konnor Larry Zybyszko Lex Luger Lita Lord Steven Regal Luke Harper Mankind Mark Henry Mark Henry '98 Mr. McMahon Mr. Perfect Murphy Natalya Naomi Neville Nikki Bella Paige Paul Wight R-Truth Randy Orton Randy Savage Randy Savage '91 Ric Flair Ric Flair '91 Rick Rude Ricky Steamboat Ricky Steamboat '91 Rikishi Rikishi '00 Roddy Piper Roman Reigns Rusev Ryback Sami Zayn Samoa Joe Santino Marella Savio Vega Seth Rollins Sgt. Slaughter Shane McMahon Shawn Michaels Sheamus Simon Gotch Sin Cara Stephanie McMahon Stevie Ray Sting Sting '91 Sting '99 Stone Cold Stone Cold '03 Stone Cold '97 Stunning Steve Austin Summer Rae Superstar Steve Austin Tamina Tatsumi Fujinami The Miz The Rock The Rock '00 The Rock '03 Titus O'Neil Triple H Triple H '01 Trish Stratus Tyler Breeze Tyson Kidd Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Undertaker '01 Undertaker '99 Vader Viktor William Regal X-Pac Xavier Woods Zack Ryder Visuals and audiohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K16&action=edit&section=3 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Seth_rollins_screenshot.jpgScreenshot showing the improvement in detail of Neville's character model The commentary team has been expanded to three members, with John "Bradshaw" Layfield joining the returning Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler.[4] Jim Ross returns to call matches alongside Lawler in the Steve Austin showcase.[14] The game features new cloth physics and animations, creating more realistic attire.[15] The variety of the crowd has been improved as well.[15] Hair physics and sweat features have been improved.[15] In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, only Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler are present for commentary outside of Showcase mode. WWE 2K16 features a licensed soundtrack that consists of twelve songs as well as users can use entrance theme song of superstar/Diva to be played in the menu. [16] Game modeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K16&action=edit&section=4 edit 2K Showcasehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K16&action=edit&section=5 edit The 2K Showcase mode also returns, with the showcase detailing the career of the cover star "Stone Cold" Steve Austin.[5][17] A second showcase becomes available only with purchase of the 'Hall Of Fame' DLC pack. It is a collection of classic matches featuring each of the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2015 entrants (excluding Arnold Schwarzenegger). However, one match with Alundra Blayze is a fantasy match featuring then current WWE women's wrestler Paige. MyCareerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K16&action=edit&section=6 edit MyCareer returns from 2K15, with 2K claiming the mode will be significantly expanded from last year's game.[4] The mode is only available on PlayStation 4, PC and Xbox One.[18] Several changes have been made in order to give the player more control over their superstar. The character's personality can be influenced through actions, such as forming alliances and rivalries. The Authority are featured in the mode, with the player having the option to support or defy them, causing their career to be influenced.[19][20] Players are also able to interfere in other superstar's matches in order to create rivalries. Universehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K16&action=edit&section=7 edit WWE Universe mode allows the player to create their own WWE shows and pay-per-view events, allowing them to create rivalries and feuds for singles wrestlers and/or tag team wrestlers, and will let them create custom arenas and championship titles. Onlinehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K16&action=edit&section=8 edit Players can have a variety of different matches with other players online. Creative Suitehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K16&action=edit&section=9 edit Create a Diva, Create a Show, Create an Arena, and Create a Championship features that were removed in WWE 2K15 have returned in 2K16.[4] The create a superstar feature includes several new features, such as hair dye,[21] change material properties (for example, having a mask or shirt be vinyl, cloth or satin)[22] and new face photo importing tool.[23] The amount of available save slots for created superstars has been increased to 100, the same number as in 2K14 and four times the amount available in 2K15.[24] Category:WWE 2k games Category:WWE 2K games